


Jingle Balls

by Ghost_Nappa



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: BBW, Breastfeeding, Doggy Style, F/M, Large Breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Nappa/pseuds/Ghost_Nappa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short tale of how Winter came to be the favorite season to staying for a certain broody elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Balls

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little quick one shot for the Winter season to keep us warm and in our bunks.

The snow was gentle tonight, fluttering back and forth like winter spirits having a gleeful time. The scene for this weather was more suited for a country like Fereldan, whose winters often came out in such ideal form. But to have it happen in Kirkwall was more of a freak chance. Most winters in Kirkwall were wet, icy and deadly for anyone to venture on the stairs after sundown. If anything Kirkwall was a port city suited more for the autumn and summer that catered to the rocky walls and sea winds.

However, this season was somewhat idyllic in its scenery as Fenris dug himself into his cloak entering the Hawke estate for the dinner he was attending. He brought the usual wine to go with their meals, along with a special bonus to present to Hawke. It was a custom during this time to present such a gift to close friends and Hawke was the only person he preferred to blur the lines between friend and companion.

He just hoped she did not also invite the Abomination or the witch out of some mothering pity to eat healthy. It was bad enough he had to share his meals with Merrill, who received all of Hawke's coddling, while feigning ignorance to Ander's blissful gaze upon Hawke's hindquarters.

If anything, those two aspects of Hawke were one of many things he'd rather have all to himself. Even if said hind was enough for both him and the Abomination to share. A clear half-moon was out tonight behind some clouds as Fenris mind started to wander about the roundness of another full moon.

Shaking his thoughts from the thought Fenris wiped his feet on the plush carpet Hawke bought for him while ignoring Bodhan fussing over him.

"Messere, I know it is a good thing of you to be mindful of others but you'll put me out of a job."

"No worries Bodhan" Fenris responded. "I assure you I will be the perfect simpleton to let you hold my things."

Bodhan only shook his head at the remark as he put away the sword and cape in the proper wall hooks of the foyer, which Aveline heavily suggested since they had become accustomed to dropping their weapons on the floor.

Fenris made his way inside, ignoring Duke's playful barking as Sandal rubbed the dog's stomach playfully. The smell of stew and potatoes wafted into the room as Hawke pushed a trolley out. She looked up bugged eye at Fenris, seeming rather embarrassed at him being there.

Hawke was never good at keeping time unless it involved slavers to raid.

"Fenris! You're rather early." She stammered smoothing out her dress.

Fenris felt like grinning an earful as he took in her attire for tonight wearing a rather smooth cashmere velvet dress, that showed off her zaftig curves with a rather enticing low cut bodice enhanced by her obvious black curls. For someone who was used to wearing hunter's gear hiding in all that extra…woman, Hawke looked lovely when she tried - Or was guilt tripped by her late mother to appear like a proper noble. (Something Fenris would rather have the pleasure of viewing all for himself without anyone else having seen his friend in such a light, though he would deny this fact to the void should Varric ever hear of it.)

"Yes, well the weather was dropping rather quickly making my home more drafty than normal." A quick glimpse of brown heaving cleavage was in view when her hands stayed over her heart. "I figured it was better if I came here before I winded up sick and spending the night with the Ab - er, Anders."

A quick shuffle of blushing cheeks pushed the trolley towards the library. "Well I'm sure as good as it was for such foresight, I'm afraid you ruined the surprise meal I had planned for you."

Fenris smirked at the thought of Hawke obviously putting the effort into a planned dinner for him. Whether or not it was romantic didn't seem to come into play as he had yet to see the woman take on a lover during her time in Kirkwall. Then again the stares she received working her bowstring did bring up some tension in the group.

"Fenris, are you feeling well?" Large black eyes stared into his olive green ones, ignoring a more perfect few of large brown 'landscape' on below, earning a cough.

"Yes, I am just a little chilly from the wind. Perhaps if we were to eat I would feel much warmer."

"Oh yes, I do want to let you try this new variation of lamb stew I made tonight. It seems Isabela brought back these rather hot spices that were perfect."

Fenris choose to drown out her babbling for now; it wasn't that he didn't enjoy listening to her talk about meals that left him full for days, but rather the fact that he was enjoying how lively her wide hips were swinging like a pendulum as she set the dinner table.

Dinner was wonderful as they enjoyed the silence in the study from the cold winds. Fenris made sure to eat slowly, despite the alluring aroma coming from the stew as he poured Hawke another glassful of wine. Hawke on the other hand was eating rather nervously compared to her usual voracious appetite. She wasn't one to eat like a rabbit as Bethany did, but it did bring an odd question of why she would give a rather small portion for herself and a big portion for him.

They were done with the stew, leaving a big portion for Orana and Bodhan to eat. Hawke then brought out slices of apple pie, again hers was the smaller piece. They sat in front of the fire on the couch.

"I have to say Hawke, you really outdid yourself tonight. I would think those spices Isabela had given us were drugged." Fenris licked his fork clean of the tangy cinnamon glaze.

Hawked giggled as she reclined on the couch, clearly in her comfort zone. "Well, it helped that I tested it first on Gamlen to see if she did slip anything." Fenris quirked an eyebrow looking on at Hawke's state of nervous laughter emitting from her bosom. "Needless to say, he was full and happy but had a rather runny nose."

He chuckled at the thought as Hawke moved toward to the trolley putting away their meal. Fenris took this opportunity to move to Hawke's wine glass, tying something toward the stem. Moving back to his seat, Fenris tried to keep his face calm as Hawke sat back down

"Well, it is good she didn't pull a fast one on us." Fenris raised his glass in salute. "A toast to Isabela's rare good deed?"

"Yes, a toast." Hawke smiled as they clink glasses sipping her wine. It wasn't until she noticed the eager smile on Fenris growing larger by the second. "Is there something on me?"

"No," He chuckled. "But I _do_ believe it is customary for something special to take place if what our pirate friend told me was right."

Hawke looked at him with a puzzled expression until he pointed at her wine glass. Looking down at the stem, she noticed a mistletoe dangling by a red ribbon. Hawke looked back at Fenris, flabbergasted as he crawled over to her settling her in his lap.

"I believe the custom requires me to kiss whomever is under this twig?" He purred gently kneading Hawke's rather abundant derriere.

"F-F-F-Fenris, this is a really good prank and I can assure you I find it quite funny." Hawke stammered, trying to ignore the warm breathe flowing on her chest. Or how she was secretly aroused.

"No Hawke, I'm afraid this is no mere prank - just a winter custom." Fenris continued to nuzzle her breasts "Besides, only a certain part of you was under the mistletoe."

Before Hawke could get a word of protest out, Fenris pulled down the front of her dress for a single nipple to pop out. He claimed it with an open mouth kiss, engulfing it and letting Hawke curl around him instinctively. His tongue swirled around covering it in his saliva while gently biting down. Hawke couldn't help thrusting her head back, allowing him more to devour as her ass was being rubbed vigorously.

"But aren't you with Isabela?" Hawke gasped as he pulled another nipple out to feast on. "You two haven't been subtle whenever she is in the mood and she rarely spends more than one night with man. I just thought..."

Fenris could only chuckle at this thrusting upwards earning a squeak from Hawke's lips. "That's because she was teaching me how to feel better about myself and how to feel more comfortable with anyone I am intimate with."

"B-but," Hawke whimpered before she was silenced by Fenris mouth nipping at her lips.

The two were locked in a heated battle of tongues lapping at the other in heated passion. Hawke could barely open her eyes from all this passion as Fenris' hands left their booty for other treasure. Moving under her dress, he pushed her underclothes out of the way, allowing a finger to run along her cunny. Hawke let out a rather loud moan the moment she felt Fenris inside her, forgetting how long it had been since she last had a man.

"Oh maker Fenris, what's gotten into you?" She gasped sliding down the couch as Fenris raised her legs over his shoulders.

"You could say I'm done waiting for things to fall in place," He easily slipped out his hard length rubbing it against Hawke's eager sex. "And decided to take measures in my own hands for once."

Hawke wrapped her arms around her breasts, making them protrude out more, as Fenris let the tip enter in shallow thrusts. She looked on at him with water eyes that didn't fill with fear or hate, but begged him to take her as his. With a violent thrust Fenris entered up to the pubic bone, rejoicing in how wet and tight Hawke was. It was an understatement on how much he favored woman who weren't scrawny or malnourished from years of slavery. Perhaps that was why he always loved watching Isabela and Hawke in battle.

Isabela was too much for anyone to tie down, but Hawke…had the perfect personality that made him calm and, well, aggressive to love someone. Hence why he was staring into her eyes, watching the range of sounds etched onto her face and not her breasts juggling in frenzy.

Fenris tried to calm his fevered pounding to a normal pace, ignoring the growl in his moans to hear more of Hawke's round flesh bounce off his cock. The more he slowed down the harder he drove into her, feeling the walls of her vagina tighten around him.

"I was so sure Anders or Sebastian would have their claim on your wondrous ass in the years we've been working." Fenris grunted moving her legs to the side and back.

"They never showed interest in me compared to Bethany. She was always more beautiful than-"

Before Hawke could finish that sentence, Fenris lifted her up, quickly turning her around. Ass up in the air and hands on the armrest, Hawke was looking in front of a mirror revealing back to her a disheveled woman being thoroughly fucked by a lyrium elf, who looked beyond happy gripping what he could of her ass. Hawke never felt more turned on than she did at that moment watching her tits sway from Fenris pounding her behind like a mad man.

"You are beautiful, Hawke. It doesn't take an idiot to see that because this man wants you all to himself."

"Really?" Hawke gasped after Fenris let loose a final rough pound into her.

"Yes Hawke. I don't know how to say it, but I love you. I. Love You." He began pounding into her mercilessly watching her ass bounce off his cock before looking at her in the mirror. "What say you, woman?"

The sight of their coupling was too much to bear from Fenris lighting up his lyrium to show he was close and her breasts bouncing from the exertion. Hawke couldn't hold it in as she let out scream that could shake the Maker himself from a deep sleep.

* * *

" _Varric Tethras, what is the meaning of this?!"_

The crowd looked up, sitting ramrod still as they all knew the owner of that voice. The doors burst open, letting in the winter chill. Parting like a sea, they gave way to the authority who stood in front of the intrepid story teller with a death glare.

"Oh lighten up Hawke. I was just retelling the lovely story of how you and your consort met."

"You know the term is 'husband' and my title is 'Viscount'." Hawke boomed, looking down at Varric with annoyance written all over her face. "It's bad enough I barely have time to reform the Templars, but worse still that I have gossip running through their ranks and the cities about wanton tales of me being wooed and buggered from six ways to Val Royale by each of my companions."

"Frankly Dwarf, I for one do not like the idea of how much thought you gave into making up that scenario."Fenris mumbled leaning on the door frame blending in the shadows as usual.

Varric could only look at the two. Oh, how prudish they were. "Oh come on, your story is probably the second most sought-after tale around these parts and that includes all the honest tidbits about you two boning, which frankly is my best selling point in these stories."

"And the part about me being a simpering fat woman who happens to blush like a babbling bride?"

"Well, I went over that with Rivaini before she shipped out with her half of the tale."

Hawke could only look on with disbelief at what Varric just told her. Turning on her heel, she walked out of the Hanged Man, followed by her personal guard and leaving behind Fenris. The lyrium elf only looked toward Varric, who was still smiling all smug. Reaching into his pocket, Fenris tossed a sovereign towards Varric, who caught it easily.

"Try not to wrap it up tonight and start another tale."

"I will Broody, if you tell me who's going to be the godparent to your little bundle of brood in the next eight months." A pen and quill were on the table, ready for additional info.

Fenris only smirked at this before leaving to catch up with his wife, who was still grumbling up the flight of stairs. He smirked a bit, watching her hips sway in motion with her angry stomps, finding himself still gazing at it. However, the guards were also appreciative of the view as well -until they found Fenris moving close blocking their view.

Fenris took this as a mental note that he couldn't stop men from watching or talking about Hawke, but he'll be damned if anyone thinks he won't be keeping her warm tonight.


End file.
